


Another Piece Of My Heart

by Lothiriel84



Series: Beautifully Broken [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head spins a little as he steps out of the plane and onto the tarmac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Piece Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



His head spins a little as he steps out of the plane and onto the tarmac. Next thing he knows his arms are full of John and he struggles to focus on his own breathing, until strong hands pull him down and his lips crash inelegantly against his friend’s.

His mind goes completely blank, except for a small voice that informs him of how right this actually feels. It’s only for a moment though; soon enough John pulls away and Sherlock’s brain stutters back to life.

He darts an apologetic glance at Mary, pointedly ignoring Mycroft’s disapproving stare. Mary shoots him an impish smirk and steps closer; her hands are gentler as they rest on his shoulders and she kisses him in turn.

It’s nice, he thinks, half-heartedly berating himself for the inaccuracy of the term he’s just used. John is staring at them now, his previous confusion giving way to something different; Sherlock doesn’t care that his brother is rolling his eyes in annoyance, all that matters is that he’s loved and he’s never going to be alone anymore.

He steals another kiss from Mary, because he can, and he trusts her, even if she shot him. John huffs in disbelief and claims his lips once more, and Sherlock knows that whatever happens now, he’s back to where he belongs.


End file.
